Immersed
by eriophorum
Summary: In the demon world there are four demon fox clans mizutsukaite, kasaitsukaite, kazetsukaite and chikyuutsukaite each clan have control over their chosen elements,  one after one each head of clan dissapered, leaving no trace


**Ok so yeah i've decided to redraft this as i completly cus i doN't really like it so be prepared as i'll probably keep going back over chapters and changing bits , so um yeah how have you guys been doing? i havn't been on for a while i moved house and my internet wasn't up for 3 and a half months ...anyway!**

**enjoy**

**disclaimer:i don't own naruto BUT i'll trade kishimoto a cookie for it!**

**no?**

**ok**

* * *

Chapter 1

A boy about 6 years old with blood red hair wandered aimlessly through the crowded streets, he was ignored as usual although he was caught an angry glare now and then. He gazed in awe at the stalls packed with people, lanterns swaying in the cold, desert breeze bathing people in a soft golden light. Unlike the rest of the villagers he was not wearing a kimono the nights in the desert where cold however for the purpose of the rain festival a large bonfire had been lit to keep the villagers warm, it was celebrated every year on the 15th of august to mark the end of a drought that devastated Suna almost 100 years ago.

Experiment W385 sat on the edge of a tall building staring down at the festival below, the rain festival, that's what she heard the family living below her call it, she smiled ,normality, she liked to see what it was like, she sniffed the air, fried food, sweets, dust, musty clothes, her sense of smell was pretty amazing, the wind ruffled her sky blue hair, a blob of red caught her eyes in the sea of browns and blacks,

The boy watched the going-ons for a while, none of the in particular interested him except one, a toy stall selling a variety of stuffed animals , he wandered over standing in front of it, the toys were laid out of a blue velvet material, a large honey coloured bear sat in between the shroud of neatly wrapped dolls, he held out a hand to touch the bear when the owner noticed him, the owner was tall with a scrawny body , balding grey hair covered the face of a man who could instantly be distrusted

she kept her focus on the blob watching it make its way through the street stopping at the occasional stall, her eyesight was better in the dark but the glow of the village below was messing with it, she squinted at the stall the blob had stopped at, it looked like a toy stall. She frowned as a taller grey blob yelled at the red one, the red blob fell back crashing into something,

"Get out of here! I don't sell to Demons!"he yelled revealing what was left of his teeth, he walked backwards into something it buckled as he hit it "Ya littllleee braaat" he turned startled, a man stood behind him drunk out of his mind but he could still recognise the boy, he took a swig out of his wine bottle "Ya'lll pay fer daat" he hissed his words where slurred stumbling towards him he clumsily lunged at the boy lunged at the boy, sand shot out of the ground blocking his fist the man missed hitting a passer by next to him ,a fight broke out, it was chaos in the street people screamed and rushed to get away from the brawl, the noise was deafening, stalls where upturned tossing their possessions on the ground, the boy decided it would be best to make a run for it, he could see the darkness of an ally up ahead .a kunai narrowly missed him. " Hey! The demon's gettin' away!".

she tensed as she watched the red blob run down an alleyway followed by a crowd of blobs, no not blobs they were closer now , a boy with red hair and a throng of drunken men,

She stood up _"What are you doing girl?"_

"_Why are they chasing him what did he do to them?"_

"_It doesn't matter, it's none of your business I specifically told you to stay out of trouble and I advise you stick to that rule"_

She jumped off the roof landing on the one below her, she ran along the rooftops keeping the same pace as the boy waiting for the perfect timing

Thundering footsteps, charging after him throwing things at him from shuriken and kunai to broken bottles and stones, he knew at least half where sober.

There! A corner the boy kept running. Now. She clapped her hands. The wall of water trapped them in an instant but if she left them in there for too they'd drown

, the boy stopped, he slowly turned around, a giant wall of water caught his pursuers keeping them suspended in the glowing liquid,

She let her hands drop to her sides. The water disappeared.

It burst leaving them gasping for breath soaking on the ground, his eyes widened in shock. He ran.

Experiment W385 watched as the boy ran off, she glared in disgust at the men that lay in the puddle of water, she glanced back at the dull glow of the festival which was coming to its end, she shrugged ignoring the voice in the back of her head it'd have to stay open just a little longer.

Two ANBU appeared in the middle of the fray, the shortest had long brown hair tied back in a long pony tail and was wearing a bird mask while the other had short black hair and was wearing a dog mask. Bird threw a kunai with an explosive tag into the sky, it detonated and the street eventually came to a standstill "Ok everyone please calm down and make their way home, we have everything under control" People slowly made their way back some carrying drunk friends, while stall owners cursed under their breathes as they moved to tidy and pack their stalls. Dog sighed it was late

"Why does it always end like this? I thought Bear was on duty tonight"

"Knowing him he's lying in a gutter completely drunk, doesn't he remember the mission?" Bird jumped onto a nearby roof "We better go look for him you go north and I'll go south keep an eye out for trouble" Dog nodded and then they were gone leaving no trace they'd even been there. a small girl with pale blue hair and watchful stormy blue eyes slipped past the crowd leaving the street making her way over to a stall selling toys she plucked a large honey-coloured teddy bear from the counter leaving two silver coins in its place.

The boy with red hair ran as fast as his small legs would carry him, he didn't stop until he reached a deserted play ground, it was old and derelect but he liked it. He sat down on a swing, gently sway back and forth watching a mixture of sand and dust swirl around his feet his hair blowing in the breeze, he jumped slightly when something fluffy was pressed into his face it had a musky smell to it the boy fell backwards off the swing onto the ground, sand cushioning his fall. He looked up at a girl around his age, she had strange hair and stormy blue eyes, she was a few inches shorter than him holding a large, brown teddy bear.

"_Idiot humans you make no sense"_

She blocked out the voice smiling softly she held out a hand for him

" I'm not gonna hurt you" the boy stared at her unsure what to do no one had ever done this to him apart from his Uncle. The girl let out an exasperated sigh, reacted over the swing, grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Once he was standing again the girl let go of his hand and held out the bear to him expecting him to take it , he just looked at the bear with a puzzled look on his face, he stared at her for a moment taking in her appearance ,her once white dress was covered in dirt, black and red stains littering the hem, the arm holding onto the bear was covered from her fingers to her shoulder in grey bandages, he met her eyes for a moment before quickly looking away, her pupils took up the majority of her irises in the moonlight but still kept their cat-like shape, there was a tiny blue tear-shaped mark on her left cheek, like a birth mark, The girl placed the bear into his hands smiling

"This is yours, I saw you looking at it while I was sitting on the roof, hope you like it" the girl smiled revealing large pointed canines at the boy

"_You never listen to me, when it all goes wrong you'll only have yourself to blame, although this is quite an interesting specimen you've found, similar to you in fact.."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_That is none of your business "_

"_Ok…"_

"t-thank you" he said softly, the girls grin grew

"So you can talk! What's your name?" she was staring at him with such a strange sense of curiosity like she'd never seen a boy before "Gaara, what's yours?"He replied,

"Experiment W385" Gaara frowned that didn't sound like a name

"Your name's weird it's not a proper name" Experiment W385 scowled

"Of course it is! Everyone calls me that!" he wrapped his arms around the teddy

"Everyone calls me Demon but that's not my name, my name is Gaara, I'm gonna give you a new one"

"_This should be fun"_

"_Shut up!"_

Gaara thought for a moment "It's the rain festival"

W385 nodded "yeah but what does…"

"Amaya"

"What?"

"Amaya, it means night rain, that'll be your new name"

"Thanks Gaara-kun"

"Let's play a game!"

"A game?"

"Yeah! let's play... Chaises!"

Amaya gently touched him on the shoulder then ran away "Caught your it!" she called over her shoulder, he ran after unsure what she was doing was she leaving him alone? No he didn't want that, he didn't like being alone, he didn't like it when people ran from him Gaara held out a hand and sand wrapped around her right arm. She stopped and turned around scowling "No fair!" she cried

"Why are you running away?" he asked

"It's the game I caught you so you have to catch me! But you're not supposed to catch me with sand it's not fair but..." water shot from the ground soaking into the sand around her arm, it fell away in chunks, "Now it's fair!" Gaara stared in surprised at the soggy lumps of sand, how did she…. He shook his head clearing his thoughts"It's a game?" he asked, she nodded then started to run but Gaara quickly caught up

"Caught!" he touched her on the shoulder, Amaya beamed at him but froze and looked up, he followed her gaze, a shinobi wearing a bear mask was rapidly falling towards Gaara holding a katana raised, piercing through the air, aiming at his head.

Bird ran swiftly along the roof tops her footsteps made no sound it was the way they were trained, complete the mission quickly and effectively and leave no trace, but she still couldn't find Bear, where was he? Didn't he realise how important this mission was? She frowned had he already started? They were supposed to do it as a team! she felt a flicker of chakra over in the west side of the village "Arrogant bastard, he's gonna get himself killed" she muttered, she pressed a button on her com "Dog come in this is bird I've found him, he's on the west side near in the old playground, repeat west side near the old playground" she continued making quick progress, she heard a crackling in her ear

"Roger that, meet me there assess the situation before you attack"

"Right"

Bear's chakra spiked and she sped up.

Sand shot out of the ground grabbing the man around the waist and throwing him against an old building which crumbled slightly upon impact, he hit the ground crouching and tried to attack him moving at an alarming speed but the sand blocked him again, he threw hordes of kunai and shuriken at him the sand defended him perfectly reflecting everything that came it's way, the rest ricocheted of walls, resounding loudly in the cool night air. The man growled and started to go through a series of hand signs, he finished at tiger. Blue Fire replaced the blade of the sword, the man swung it at Gaara but this time when the sand blocked it the sand melted instantly into glass. The man disappeared from sight, reappearing behind Gaara but the sand wasn't fast enough, the flames reflected in his eyes. Water encased the blade, the flames quickly died away shrouding the area in steam. Amaya reached out for Gaara in the haze, grabbing his hand she, they ran. The man growled angrily he sheathed his blade, he jumped up onto the roof of a small shop a hand grabbed his wrist

"Bear!" Bird hissed "What were you thinking? We were supposed to destroy the little maggot as a team!" Dog landed next to them with a small thud, he frowned

"Bear you do realise there was an unarmed civilian girl with him and yet you still attacked? You should have waited for us to arrive" Bear snarled, he shrugged his wrist out of Bird's grip

"That _girl_ wasn't normal, she stopped heaven's strike" Dog frowned, Bear was an ANBU this girl wasn't even a shinobi, beside him Bird shook her head

"That's impossible, only a high level water technique put it out" Bear laughed dryly

"I told you she wasn't normal, her chakra felt weird, malicious almost evil, that's why I attacked" he sighed shoving his hands into his pockets "But now they've escaped and we'll have to go find them"

"B-bu-!"

"Bird I agree with Bear we must go after them for the sake of the mission, I'm also curious about this water technique this girl used so don't kill her unless necessary"

"But she's ju-"

"_Bird"_

"Yes Captain"

_Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud _that was the only thing she could hear the sound of her heart beating painfully against her ribs, blood pounding through her ears, footsteps resounding loudly with every step they took in the silence. They kept running. She didn't know where she was taking them as long as it was far away from them. She opened her eyes not realising she'd closed them, she looked up into Gaara's frowning face

"You shouldn't have done that" He said

"They'll hurt you and I don't want them to hurt you." Amaya stared at him did he _care?_ She remembered someone saying that word before, screwing her eyes up in concentration she tried to remember, searching her memories

"_Nobody cares for you, you're just a freak, a test that went wrong the only reason why you're still alive is because your puny body hasn't rejected the DNA yet you little half-breed"_

Now she remembered, it was the lady who used to bring her food every so ofte the corners of her mouth twitched it felt nice to feel cared for, it was a warm feeling

"Don't worry Gaara-kun I'll be ok I'll protect both of us"

Bird looked around trying to find a trace of the boys chakra, they'd split up again each taking different parts of the village. The children couldn't have gotten far but bear was angry that he'd failed to kill mere _children, _Bird had told him to stop being so obnoxious and that they were dealing with a demon child, but had secretly agreed with him. She stopped, feeling a small flicker of charka to the west; she knew it was the girl's

"Dog, Bear I've located them they've gone south-west, district 16 I think"

"Alright when we reach district 16 use protocol 8 and surround them, attack when I say" came dog's voice, she heard bear grunt

"Hn understood"

"Understood"

"_They're here girl they've surrounded us"_

"_What? How do you-"_

"_I can sense their chakra be on your guard if it gets nasty, though I doubt it, run"_

"_But what about-"_

"_No buts if you want to stay alive girl you do what I say"_

"_Ok"_

"_They're closer ones coming from the west, one from the north and one the east, keep an eye out for the north"_

Amaya grasped Gaara's hand "They're here" she whispered Gaara's eyes widened and he turned so they were faced back to back, bodies tense and alert. The area was eerily silent, the stars twinkled in the night sky funny how they can act so calm even when somthing bad was going to happen, how she envied them, , she could hear a crackling noise , A huge bird made entirely made of fire appeared above them, it spread its wings and surrounded them in a ring of white fire, Amaya forced water to surround them in a huge dome if swirling liquid, the fire was closing in on them, Amaya increased the depth of the water sphere, but the fire just went through it moving closer. Amaya hissed and sent a spurge of chakra through the water and the fire disappeared. Amaya slowly decreased the depth of the water, panting slightly she wasn't used to adding her chakra to the water it normally just moved on its own.

"Are you ok Amaya-Chan?" Gaara asked looking worriedly over his shoulder, she nodded "Yeah, I think so but that was only a distraction"

. "A distraction? Amaya-chan when they attack again let me handle it" he said, but Amaya shook her head, she smiled "Don't worry Gaara-kun, I'll be ok". Large gashes started to appear in the barrier, Amaya strengthened it, while the sand outside encased a man wearing a bear mask and a woman wearing a bird , Gaara held out his hand the sand covered the last glimpse of the ANBU he quickly closed it, they poofed into smoke, clones. Amaya winced , where were they? ,Gaara and Amaya turned around to face the sound of clapping, a man wearing a dog mask appeared from the shadows " _keep an eye out for the north"_ the words echoed in her brain

"Well done you've almost killed two of the Suna's best shinobi, pity you've got the sensing skill of a rock, but with a bit of training..." he was walking closer to them, his mask glinted in the dim light, "Oh the possiblities" Bird and Bear appeared by his side

"It's such a pity we have to kill you, you'd be a great asset to the ANBU however it's for humans only" even under his mask she could tell he was looking at her

"You talk too much Dog, let me kill them already" Bear's hand was already at the hilt of his sword

"Patience is a virtue Bear" he stopped inches away from Amaya and Gaara

"Tell you what I'll give you a head start, I want to see the extent of your little tricks" Amaya stared bitterly into the cold porcelain mask as she bit her thumb and whipped the blood on her left arm and started to perform hand signs _Inu, Tori, I, Uma, Mi, Ne, Saru ,Tatsu,_

"Big mistake" she whispered

"Heaven and earth seal, release"

The sun rose on the horizon painting the streets with a slow glow, symbolising a new day, no one was awake yet, sleeping blissfully unaware of the nights events, Amaya hurried after Gaara she was cold and tired she could almost feel her eyelids drooping "Gaara?" it came out as a whisper "Please don't be scared of me" he sighed but didn't turn to look at her

"I'm not Amaya…. It's just that's the second time this month I've been attacked and I…"

"Oh"

"I'm tired Amaya I'm gonna go back to my house, I'll see you soon"

She nodded softly and watched him eventually get smaller and smaller in the distance until he was nothing more than a speck.

* * *

**hmmm... i've just realised i completly forgot to plan this story out thats why its so random... pants... ugh i'll do that later i have school tomorrow anyway and its 12.20pm...**

**R&R :)**


End file.
